


X-Men Short Prompts

by CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)



Series: 1000 Follower Prompts [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: A series of short prompts I wrote when I got to 1000 followers on Tumblr. In this section: X-Men!





	1. I've Got You (Peter Maximoff x Reader)

(y/n) heard the gunshot before she felt it.  
The bang was deafening; the jolt of adrenaline rushing through her blood as she stood on the rooftop, unable to see the assailant. She could hear her heart pushing against her chest, the smell of charred leather hitting her nose.  
And then she cried out.  
The bullet had pierced her uniform, blood pooling onto her fingers as she grasped her stomach, pain vibrating through her body. Her knees gave way as she coughed, scarlet droplets scattered in her hair.  
She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think.  
The world distorted. Her teeth were biting down hard on her tongue; her mouth tasting like metal and rust.  
When she hit the concrete she had no energy to brace herself for the impact. She just lay there, blood pooling around her, the world moving around her too fast to comprehend.  
_This is it,_  she thought.  
The world fell away, the ground moving beneath her. She heard a noise - but it was like trying to listen to conversations while you were deep underwater. It was all here, but so far away. Closer than a hair’s breadth, but further than all the stars in the sky.  
She moved her mouth, but her lips were frozen. She was moving, but she wasn’t sure how.  
Flashes of red and silver whipped across her vision; dots on a canvas.  
  
Peter held her close, moving faster than he’d ever moved. Willing himself to keep running, keep moving, not think about the blood that had soaked through the concrete rooftop.  
Her eyes were open, tears streaming down her face. But she was somewhere else - struggling to get back to him.  
“I’ve got you” he cooed, stroking her hair with the inside of his thumb “I’ve got you”.


	2. I Can't Sleep, Can I Stay Here? (Alex Summers x Reader)

Alex reached a hand out for the metal tap, turning it with a creak.  
Hot water spurted out, showering him in warmth. He sighed, letting the shower soothe his aching muscles, washing off the crusted mud and grease from his hair. He loved showers; his parents were always getting onto him about wasting every drop of hot water they had. Here though; nobody seemed to bother reminding him that he could spend half his life in there.

After what seemed like not enough time, Alex pulled a towel from off of the rack, shaking the droplets out of his hair. The mirror was clouded by condensation, but as he passed he noticed his blonde locks had grown out; he needed a haircut before he started to look like a scarecrow. Pulling on a clean pair of pyjama pants that were slightly too tight, he took the towel with him and strode down the hall to his room.

When he pushed open the mahogany door to his room, fluffing his towel against his hair; he noticed her.  
She was sitting on the edge of his navy blue quilt, staring at the posters he’d hapazardly stuck up on the walls. Her hair was draped around her shoulders like he’d never seen it before; tank top showing the curve of her collarbone, bare shoulders…  
He swallowed.  
“You okay?” he asked, nudging the door shut with his foot.  
(y/n) noticed him and immediately flushed red, realising he was shirtless and fresh out of the shower. They’d been close friends for years; but this felt different. Intimate. They’d never seen eachother like this.

“I’m…yeah, I’m alright” she replied, scratching the back of her neck. Her eyes darted around the room - anywhere that he wasn’t.  
“Yeah, you seem fine. Not jumpy at all” he scoffed, throwing his towel down onto the desk.  
“Look, I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?” she said quickly, dropping her hands to her sides “I know it’s weird. The heating in my room cut out, so I’m freezing. I’d rather not wake up…dead”.  
Alex bit his lip, taking a seat on the side of the bed next to her. He could smell fresh soap on her skin; he had a sudden urge to know whether he’d be able to taste it if he kissed her neck…  
Woah, what the hell? Where did THAT come from?

He started to feel nervous. Or was it excited?  
“Sure thing. You know I toss and turn like a man possessed, right?” he muttered, a half-smile tugging at his mouth.  
She laughed, and the sound was musical.  
“I think I’ll be safe, Summers”.

He was really regretting not wearing bigger pyjama pants right now.

SHOW POST NOTES


	3. Don't Be Scared, I'm Right Here (Kurt Wagner x Reader)

In her nightmares, (y/n) was falling.  
Her body twisted and turned as she tumbled through the sky, screaming at the top of her lungs. Below her, the ground was rising up to meet her; jagged cliffs like metal teeth lunging out toward the storm.  
She couldn’t breathe; couldn’t stop herself. She knew she wouldn’t survive this kind of fall; that it was all over.  
As the rocks approached she raised her arms above her head, her voice piercingly loud-  
  
(y/n) shot up in her bed, her covers drenched with sweat. She was panting heavily; her eyes scanning the room in fear.  
She raised her palm to her forehead, wiping away the beaded sweat she found there. God, she just couldn’t get it together after Cairo. After everything she’d seen.  
Suddenly, she heard a thud. Her heart sped up again, and she swung around.  
She yelped in fear as a silhouette appeared by her bed; glowing orange eyes in the dark.  
“It’s alright! It’s Kurt” a familiar voice cried out, tail thrashing in the moonlight.  
“Kurt?!” she shouted, reaching over and flipping on the bedside light “what the hell are you doing here?!”  
The light flickered, and Kurt stood up straight, holding his hand up to shield his eyes. He was wearing less clothes than usual; just a plain t-shirt and some old shorts. (y/n) realised she’d barely ever seen him out of his red jacket; and despite his lithe form, his upper arms had corded muscle she’d never seen before.  
She swallowed, squashing that thought.  
“I was…” Kurt began hurriedly, dropping his hand to his side “…playing cards. With Jean and Scott. Jean said you were having a terrible nightmare, and I…” he trailed off, looking over his shoulder “…I’m so sorry, I can leave…”  
(y/n) gave a deep sigh, her heart slowing as she got to grips with her surroundings. As her wits came back, she began to breathe normally, began to see with more clarity.  
“It’s alright Kurt. I was just in a bit of a state is all. Just…stay. For a little?”  
Kurt nodded slowly, a disbelieving smile on his face. (y/n) shifted over slightly, giving Kurt a chance to sit down on the bed.   
Sitting down gently, his tail flicked in anticipation. He sat, looking at her, surveying her intently, making sure she was safe.  
“Don’t be scared, I’m right here” he whispered affectionately, smiling with a softness to his features. She felt her heart sing with the carefulness of his actions and with him beside her she slowly drifted into a peaceful, restful sleep.


	4. You Could Have Warned Me! (Peter Maximoff x Reader)

Peter fumbled at the handle on his bedside table; sliding it open and chucking on an old shirt in moments. He checked his watch: feeling his stomach drop as he realised just how little time he had left here.  
They were leaving soon. Hopping onto the jet, disappearing away from this place. It would be dangerous - it always was.  
But that wasn’t why Peter felt as though his chest was hollow, all the way down to the bone.  
His door flew open and he looked over his shoulder, his blood turning cold.  
“You’re leaving” she breathed, her voice shaking.  
  
He loved her. Loved her like he’d never loved anything else.  
And maybe - just maybe - she loved him too.  
But he was a coward. A stupid, stupid coward.

  
Her hands were shaking, slender fingers wrapped against her ribs. Her eyes were red raw - he knew Xavier had talked to her first, no doubt.  
He swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to fixing his wristwatch onto his arm.  
“Yeah. I know. And I know what you’re gonna say, alright-”  
“You could have warned me!” she cried, her lips trembling as she took a step towards him, her bare feet brushing on the cream carpet “you knew and you didn’t say a damned thing”.  
Peter made a small sound, raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck. His skin was too hot; guilt and fear making his blood rush around in his ears.  
“If I’d told you, you’d try to stop me. I’m sorry.”.  
(y/n) said nothing. She sniffed hard, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
“Yeah. Yeah, me too.” she muttered, turning and walking out the door.  
Peter bit his lip hard, his nails digging into the palm of his hand.  
“I love you” he whispered, the door creaking shut behind her.

 


	5. Nothing Is Wrong With You (Peter Maximoff x Reader)

Peter fumbled at the handle on his bedside table; sliding it open and chucking on an old shirt in moments. He checked his watch: feeling his stomach drop as he realised just how little time he had left here.  
They were leaving soon. Hopping onto the jet, disappearing away from this place. It would be dangerous - it always was.  
But that wasn’t why Peter felt as though his chest was hollow, all the way down to the bone.  
His door flew open and he looked over his shoulder, his blood turning cold.  
“You’re leaving” she breathed, her voice shaking.  
  
He loved her. Loved her like he’d never loved anything else.  
And maybe - just maybe - she loved him too.  
But he was a coward. A stupid, stupid coward.

  
Her hands were shaking, slender fingers wrapped against her ribs. Her eyes were red raw - he knew Xavier had talked to her first, no doubt.  
He swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to fixing his wristwatch onto his arm.  
“Yeah. I know. And I know what you’re gonna say, alright-”  
“You could have warned me!” she cried, her lips trembling as she took a step towards him, her bare feet brushing on the cream carpet “you knew and you didn’t say a damned thing”.  
Peter made a small sound, raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck. His skin was too hot; guilt and fear making his blood rush around in his ears.  
“If I’d told you, you’d try to stop me. I’m sorry.”.  
(y/n) said nothing. She sniffed hard, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
“Yeah. Yeah, me too.” she muttered, turning and walking out the door.  
Peter bit his lip hard, his nails digging into the palm of his hand.  
“I love you” he whispered, the door creaking shut behind her.


	6. You Look Like You Could Use A Hug (Peter Maximoff x Reader)

It had been months since (y/n) had seen Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters; the lush green fields rolling out to meet the huge, brick mansion as she slammed the car door. The air here was crisp and clean; she closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the smell of freshly mowed grass.  
She’d been in Paris - dealing with what the Professor had first described as “a slight situation” which had later turned into what Scott described as “the most understated screw up of the century”. (y/n) could hardly wait to get home and see everyone she’d missed - but there was one silver-haired lunatic that she’d missed above all else.

“You look like you could use a hug.”  
She swung on her heels, her face lighting up with pure joy.  
The sunlight danced on the silver in his hair; slightly longer now than it had been all those months ago, brushing against his jawline. His shirt was new - some obscure band she’d never heard of with brightly coloured prints against a black background.   
But when she saw the crooked smile on his lips, the dimples in his cheeks - he was the same Peter he’d always been.  
“Peter!” she cried, jumping into his arms and throwing her hands around the back of his neck.  
He laughed, and she felt him bury his face into the crook of her neck. She leaned into the smell of his hair: apple shampoo and hair gel, pine trees and sugar and home.

She was right where she wanted to be.


	7. Come Cuddle (Peter Maximoff x Reader)

Peter rolled over on her bed, blowing his fringe from out of his eyes. His headphones blared music into his ears as he stared up at the ceiling; shapes carved into the dark woodwork looming above him.  
(y/n) sat on the floor, papers scattered around her. She scribbled furiously on the nearest piece of paper, rearranging the mosaic of notes that covered her cream rug.  
Peter raised a brow, lifting a headphone out of his ear.  
“Working hard? Hardly working?” he asked, pushing up onto his palms. Curls of hair escaped the bun on the back of her head as she sighed heavily.  
“The latter. I have a million and one things going through my head - and none of them are about this history final” she groaned, throwing a sheet of paper across her room in frustration. It fluttered around, landing by her door.  
“Come cuddle” Peter stated, pulling off his headphones and setting them down on the bedside table next to her alarm clock.  
She rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her lips. Exhaustedly, she dragged herself onto the bed, falling forwards deliberately. In the blink of an eye his jacket was off and she was in his arms. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, feeling soft strands brushing against his chin.  
“You’ll be alright. You’re smart” he grinned, kissing the top of her head.  
She sighed, pulling his arm up to her chest.  
“Fingers crossed” she muttered.


	8. You're The Only One I Wanna Wake Up Next To (Peter Maximoff x Reader)

The evening light filtered through her window as she paced back and forth, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. (y/n) felt like she’d been waiting a lifetime for him to call; just to hear his voice from the other side of the world. The mansion was full of people, students bustling through the halls on their way to classes. Crowded classrooms, seats filled with eager faces and tired smiles.

But right now, the only seat that mattered was the empty one where he used to be.  
When the shrill of the telephone rang out, she felt her heart leap.  
She crossed the room in three strides, pressing the landline to her ear. The operator clicked, and she heard a voice through the machine.  
“Hello? Is this thing working?”  
Peter.  
Warmth flooded her cheeks, her smile so wide that it hurt.  
“Pete” she breathed.  
He chuckled. “You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice”.  
(y/n) pressed her fingertips to her forehead, sighing loudly.  
“How…”  
“…are you?” Peter finished, going silent for a moment “yeah, great. Cold. This place has the worst room service you’ve ever seen”.  
(y/n) laughed, bending to sit against the wall. The phone cable stretched, the coils edging it towards the edge of the desk.  
“Is Hank being nice? How’s Scott?” she asked, a million questions rushing through her mind.  
“He’s fine. We’re all fine. I mean, I’d rather be back home, but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do” he sighed. A voice sounded out in the background, and she heard him say her name.  
“Hang on” Peter said, and a crunching sound came through the phone.  
“(y/n), I miss you! I just wanted to say hi! Oh and also you’ll never guess what Peter said the other-” Jean laughed, being cut off by more crackling noises.  
“-I’ll kill you, Jean” Peter breathed, having snatched the phone back from Jean.   
“Sounds like you’re having a blast” (y/n) laughed hard, biting her lip.  
“Yeah, well. How’re you? Looking after my stuff?” Peter asked.  
(y/n) nodded to herself, twirling the phone cable around her index finger.  
“I’m…great. Missing you…I mean, you all. Obviously. Xavier let us submit our midterms a week later, so I’m procrastinating pretty hard” (y/n) said.  
Peter scoffed “sounds about right. He lets you get away with murder. I mean, literally.”  
A sound from the other end of the phone; a low voice in the background. Peter said something in response before pressing the phone back to his ear.  
“Look, I gotta go. I’m real sorry” Peter said, the pain evident in his voice.  
(y/n) swallowed, biting back disappointment.  
“Of course. I’ll call you next time. And this time I’ll try not to wake you up too early. I know you sleep right next to your phone” she said quietly, her heart dropping.  
Peter was silent for a moment. She could hear him breathing slowly, hear him swallow.  
“You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
